Zara (TDIOT)
Zara labeled The Wannabe Evil-Girl 'was a contestant on Total Drama Isle of Terror. She was known as one of the main antagonists of this season, besides Valen and Joel. She was placed in Team A, along with main antagonist Joel. She was pretty good friends with him, but was later voted out by the alliance of Zara's enemy Craig and Zara's disliked team member Hannah. Biography Zara is someone who enjoys horror movies and hanging in parks. She is friends with junks and smokes. She doesn't care about anyone. But nobody knows she's really blunt. She always wanted to be the evil girl of everything but most of the times she fails in it. When she was a child, she was bullied. She was different, silent and wanted always the bad things. She didn't told anyone about this, never... but her parents knew there was something wrong. Zara began to drink and smoke and became a junk. She doesn't talk much with her parents and former friends, and quit with school. She's always outside with people. Thanks to her new friends, Zara has agressive problems. She can't control herself. She's known as one of the most dangerous and angriest person of her town. Zara can be very clumsy. Audition Tape A girl turns the camera on and closes her door. She rolls with her eyes. "A audition, right. I am not doing audition cause I know I'm gonna be in it. HAH. I am so ev-" The wannabe evil girl said but is she's interrupted by someone who opens the door. "Zara, honey. I made your favorite desert. Banana's in chocolate pudding. Come, then I can massage your ears." Zara's mother said and walks off the room. "My life is one mess." She growls. "And this is the only way to be myself. SO LET ME IN F*CK DAMNED." Zara screamed and puts the camera off. Total Drama Isle of Terror In 'Same Game, New Pain she is angry on Joel who sits on her hand at the plane. Her eyes were almost red cause she was really angry. She shouts to Joel, which is looking to the other contestants. They are looking to them. She grabs Joel by his shirt and brings him to the 'dark place' of the plane. When they are arrived Joel looks kind of scared. As she wants to punch him, she punches the cases. But after Joel did really friendly to her, the two are talking to each other. But when Layson is talking to her, she is annoyed. When the plane crashes, Zara is knocking out when she hits something. When she's awake, she asks if they are dead. When the plane lands on the ground, Zara falls and faints again. When she wakes up she's saying she is the mrs. evil. Later she is placed in Team C. Later, in the challenge in the episode Build Your Future she says that she thinks the challenge will be difficult even though she thinks it's really easy. When Joel and Hannah comes with the idea for the beach house, Zara isn't really happy about it. She suggests to get some materials but she stays with Joel and Craig at the beach, to build the beach house. She and Craig are building the house but it's not their best work. As Hannah comes back, Zara has the brilliant idea to eliminate Hannah. She doesn't like her and she seems very stupid and childish. She talks with Bobby and Layson later about Joel. Zara plays a smart game with everyone to stay long in the game. But only Layson doesn't trust Zara. Her team places second at the challenge so Zara is happy about their work. In A piece of the puzzle... she and Joel walks near to the sea. Zara takes her shoes off and walked bare foot in the water. Zara said it was cold and stumbles on a rock and falls into the water, drenching her clothes wet. Joel helped her. Zara runs to the beach house, where Craig sits and asks if Zara took a swim. Zara is annoyed by him and changes her clothes. Zara runs again, Craig tells her sand can be slippy and Zara stumbles again and falls on the sand. Zara is annoyed again, but Joel comes and suggests to make a alliance. At the challenge, Zara helps her team. She is really active in the game and knows a lot of things. Later, Zara looked around until she spotted the dark part of the room from earlier. It was where she met Joel. She ran into the room while her team stared at her confused. She ran back out with a puzzle piece in her hands. At the end of the challenge, Zara finds out they need a puzzle piece... and it's stolen. Bobby blames Joel for it, and that makes Zara really angry. Zara was in the bottom two at the elimination ceremony, cause they lost the challenge. In Labyrinthie Stupidities she talks with Joel about last elimination ceremony and what they can do in the future elimination ceremonies. Layson tries to get Zara on his side, but it doesn't work. Zara knows she has to be loyal to Joel. She is the 'master brain'. She leaves and returns later with Joel to the others of Team C, who where talking about elimination ceremonies. She manipulates Hannah and gets her on their side which makes Zara powerfull. Before the challenge, Zara is sure to win the challenge. When the challenges starts, she isn't that confident again. She is the shadow of Joel and says he is her lord. She makes a fight with Craig later, which makes Craig and Layson useless. Joel, Zara and Hannah walks the other side, and arrives very fast. But thanks to Layson and Craig they lose which makes Zara angry but on the same time happy. It's time to be eliminated for Craig or Layson. Zara is at the beach house party of Team C. Zara didn't got votes at the elimination ceremony. She was happy to see Layson going home. In the first part of the two part episode A Little Bit of Fear (Part 1) Zara is seen talking with Hannah. She has to do friendly to Hannah, cause they want Craig to be eliminated. But Zara changed her mind. Now she has Hannah on her side, she can vote Joel. And then, she will be the master brain of the game. But it has to work. She is taking breakfast with Hannah, but Joel talks constantly to Zara. Which makes her feeling awkward. And she's getting angry when everyone tries to get Hannah on their side. When the challenge starts, she and Hannah hides in the toilets and lets Craig and Joel outside. Hannah doesn't know they are outside of the toilets. Zara is getting annoyed by Hannah when she wants to open the door of the toilets. The criminal puts a knife on Hannah's cheeck. Zara has to leave, but she don't want to. Actually, she want it, but she acts like she doesn't want it. When she sees Joel, she is going to manipulate him without succes. Joel isn't tricked by Zara's words. She runs away. In the second part of the two part episode A Little Bit of Fear (Part 2) 'she sees the cave, with K.C and Valen in it. She tries to open the door but Valen doesn't let her in which makes Zara really angry. They are like the same, same personalities, same anger and they don't like people. But this means, they aren't helping each other. K.C wants to help her, but he can't because Zara doesn't let him open the door. The two looks to outside and sees the killer, putting a unconscious Zara on the ground. He grabs a rocks and throws it to the window of the cave. The killer runs to K.C and Valen. He grabs Valen but she puts him on the ground and slaps him. When the challenges ends, it's official Team C lost again a challenge. So they have to face the elimination ceremony. Zara thinks she can eliminate Joel and talks with Hannah about it. Hannah doesn't know if she's going to vote for Joel. But at the elimination ceremony, Zara is eliminated with two votes. Hannah and Craig has voted Zara. Zara has red eyes and wish Hannah and Joel to the hell. Zara is been pushed into the submarine and is eliminated after a short time at the island. In 'Aftermath I: A Long Way To Victory she sits in the audience. She's also one of the first who has to play a game. She does this along with Layson. She's angry at Leo because she don't wanna get hurt. They have to give good answers on questions. But she loses the challenge and gets shocked. In the end she looks furious when she finds out Chelsea won the returning challenge. In Aftermath II: Breakups and Makeups Zara sits in the audience again. But she looks very annoyed by the fact Eleanoria gets a special reward instead of her. And her final appearance that season was in the episode Zero Change for Evil where she tried to fight with Hannah. She dislikes her but is also pretty jealous on her. But later the two girls are fixing things and they make a friendship. But Zara isn't sure about it... Trivia *Zara has appeared in 9 episodes. **10 with the meeting's episode. **She competed in 7 episodes. *Zara was meant to be the main antagonist, but was changed into a insane-wannabe villain. *In Zara's cast picture, there are some black things on her Zara's cheecks. They are gone when she's seen at the show. *Zara is for now the only person who hasn't made friends. **She has the most conflicts of everyone. She has a conflict with Joel, Craig, Bobby, Hannah, Valen and Layson. ***She also disliked a few contestants, but they aren't count as enemies. *Zara is the first eliminated female of Team C. *She and Hannah have different colors of the other members of Team C on the cast picture. *After the last Aftermath she fixed up with Hannah but since it's unsure if she means to be friends with Hannah they are still enemies. One-Sided for Zara of course. Gallery Zara.png|Zara at the Aftermath Zarausscared.png|Zara in the episode where she gets eliminated Zaraisangry.png|Zara as she's angry Zarafrorepisode2.png|Zara at the first challenge Zaraaa.png|Zara's cast picture ZaraTDIOT.png|Zara's original design Category:Contestants (TDIOT)